


Кое-что о людях и кошках

by darkmorgana



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 22:55:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmorgana/pseuds/darkmorgana





	Кое-что о людях и кошках

Мяуканье было протяжным и надсадным: от такого раздраженно кривишься, а потом идешь делать, что должен — спасать глупую кошку.  
Не то чтобы Гокудера по-настоящему беспокоился — что вообще может случиться с Ури на приеме в особняке Вонголы? Просто он не любил, когда его Ури плохо.  
— Дура, — буркнул Гокудера, сворачивая с тропинки в сторону, откуда доносился отчаянный кошачий плач. Блестящие ботинки тонули в зеленой траве.  
Вся Сицилия изжарена августом, а вокруг старого особняка — мягкий теплый апрель. Ямамото проводит тут слишком много времени.  
Даже сейчас как будто дождь собирается.  
Гокудера зашагал в сторону густых жасминовых зарослей — где-то там несносная кошка нашла неприятностей на пушистый хвост. Мяукала Ури громко и — Гокудера мог бы поклясться — озадаченно, это-то и заставляло ускорять шаг.  
— Твою мать, Занзас. — Гокудера замер на месте, слушая, как хрипло смеется Сквало. — Ты серьезно?  
Сквало никогда не называл Занзаса по имени, только «боссом». Оказывается, наедине они формальностями не заморачиваются.  
Что они делают в глухом углу парка? И почему Сквало удивляется?  
От накатившего по привычке беспокойства похолодели пальцы. Гокудера осторожно развел давно отцветшие ветки: Сквало стоял спиной, уперев руки в бока и задрав голову, а Занзас, приложив ладонь ко лбу, глядел куда-то в крону старой акации. Дерево росло тут чуть ли не со времен Первого Вонголы. Или Второго — кто ж теперь вспомнит.  
— А почему нет? — Занзас зевнул и потянулся, расправляя плечи.   
— Дурацкая затея, — сказал Сквало, а Ури коротко и негодующе мяукнула. Среди темно-зеленой листвы мелькнул алый хвост.  
— Сама слезет, — не поверил кошачьему возмущению Сквало.  
Гокудера точно знал — не слезет. Ури была той еще покорительницей деревьев: могла влезть на любое, самое высокое, а со спуском начинались проблемы. Очень серьезные, и решал их обычно лично Гокудера, успевший загубить не одну пару брюк и любимую рубашку.  
Подозрения улеглись, растворившись в мяуканье и недовольстве Сквало.  
— Уже бы слезла, — возразил Занзас, и Гокудера впервые в жизни счел его слова разумными. — Будет там орать весь день.  
— Поорет и спустится. — Сквало наклонил голову набок и тоже потянулся — Гокудера отпрянул назад, на мгновение подумав, что его заметили. Из укрытия выходить не хотелось: было слишком интересно и все еще чуточку подозрительно.  
— Это ты как специалист по кошкам или ору говоришь? — Занзас был так… добродушен? Гокудера удивленно поднял бровь, разглядывая широкую спину с ярким перышком у шеи.  
— Это я как лучше говорю, — Сквало явно не нашелся с язвительным ответом и пожал плечами, признавая право своего босса творить ерунду.   
— Держи.  
Пиджак упал к ногам Сквало — тот даже вида не сделал, что его ловит — но Занзасу, кажется, было все равно. Он подошел к стволу, погладил рукой шершавую кору и посмотрел вверх.  
Ури кокетливо мяукала, помахивая хвостом.  
— Не плачь, зараза, — почти нежно сказал Занзас, примериваясь к нижней толстой ветке. — Иди к папочке.  
Гокудера ревниво нахмурился, а Сквало заржал. Пиджак он уже поднял, отряхнул и накинул себе на плечи. В двух пиджаках он смотрелся глупо.  
Занзас на дереве — тоже.  
Гокудера подумал, что и сам он в кустах выглядит не особо умно.  
— Кис-кис-кис. — Занзас сел верхом на ветку и поднял руку: до Ури он все равно не дотягивался. — Прыгай, мелкая.  
— Нет уж, лезь дальше, — отозвался Сквало, приложив руку козырьком ко лбу. — Она не хочет.  
— Много ты понимаешь в кошках, — огрызнулся Занзас и встал, балансируя на неровном суку.   
— Если у тебя лигр в коробочке, это не значит, что ты в них разбираешься, — Сквало откровенно веселился. — А моя бабка подкармливала всех кошек на нашей улице.  
— Поэтому тебе еды не хватало, и ты сейчас жрешь, как не в себя?  
— Мне хватало, кошкам хватало и половине нищих бабкиного прихода. Не завидуй, тебя в Варии тоже неплохо кормят. — Сквало присвистнул, наблюдая, как его босс карабкается на ветку выше — она опасно покачивалась под тяжестью Занзаса.  
Гокудера представил, как ломается ветка и Занзас летит вверх тормашками на землю. Телефон, что ли, достать? Такие кадры должны остаться в истории.  
Ури мяукнула, поторапливая спасителя, и благородство в Гокудере побороло страсть к сенсациям.  
— А у этого наследничка подают дрянь, — Занзаса не было видно за густой зеленью, зато слышно было отлично. Гокудера гневно сжал кулаки. — Мяса почти нет.  
— Потому что кухня японская, — Сквало, сам того не зная, резко вырос в глазах Гокудеры. — Я такое люблю: рис, много непонятной хрени и рыба.   
На слове «рыба» Ури мяукнула особенно жалобно. Несчастное голодное животное, которому Гокудера лично скормил час назад огромный кусок лосося.  
— Цыц, киса, — сказал Занзас, и в листве что-то активно зашелестело. — Не реви.  
Гокудера мог бы рассказать Занзасу очень много об ушастых притворщицах и вымогательницах, но, определенно, вмешиваться сейчас в спасательную операцию — все равно, что уходить посреди сеанса с захватывающего триллера. То есть можно, конечно, но зачем?  
Кино про мир на краю катастрофы и Занзаса, спасающего Ури, надо смотреть до конца.  
— Кис-кис, трусиха. — Ури обиженно мявкнула, но большего не успела — Занзас подхватил ее одной рукой и прижал к себе. Гокудера и моргнуть не успел, как он с взвизгнувшей добычей спрыгнул на землю. Сколько там было? Два метра? Больше?  
— Гимнаст, — одобрительно сказал Сквало и заржал.   
— Прибью, — пообещал Занзас, поглаживая Ури за ухом. — И подарю Луссурии.  
— Да я ж с восторгом и восхищением! — Сквало наклонился, протягивая руку — Ури потянулась к ладони, разрешая гладить пушистую спинку. Она любила Дождь.  
— Тренируйся, восхищение вышло неубедительно. — Занзас прижал Ури уши, накрывая пальцами пламя Урагана, и алые всполохи заплясали прямо на коже. Когда так делал Гокудера, Ури сладко мурчала, а у него покалывало кисти, словно от электрических разрядов, только приятнее.  
— Обязательно, — пообещал Сквало и, легко щелкнув Ури по носу, убрал руку. — Твой пиджак.  
— Давай сюда. Все, киса, свободна, — Занзас наклонился, опуская кошку на траву. — Возвращайся к хозяину.  
— Слышишь, пацан? Забирай свою животину. — Сквало даже не повернулся, протянул пиджак Занзасу. Тот надевать его не стал: зевнул и набросил на плечи.  
Видели. Знали.  
— Спасибо, — самым светским тоном сказал Гокудера, вываливаясь из кустов, и поправил галстук.  
— Не за что, — вежливо ответил Сквало. — Наш босс всегда готов прийти на помощь слабым и обездоленным.  
— Сквало, это ты сейчас станешь обездоленным, — буркнул Занзас. — Идем, поищем нормальной еды.  
Все-таки он был мудаком.  
Ури мурлыкнула, потерлась о его ноги и потрусила к Гокудере.  
— На кухне есть бифштексы и лазанья, — крикнул он в спину Занзаса. — Приятного аппетита.  
Гокудера был уверен: мудак, спасающий кошку с дерева, вдвойне опасней обычного, но даже он заслуживает благодарности.  
И хорошего ужина.


End file.
